2016 US Presidential election (Clinton vs Christie 2016)
The 2016 Presidential Election was held on November 8th, 2016. It was held between the Democratic nominee, Former Secretary of State and Former U.S. Senator from New York, Hillary Clinton and the Republican nominee, New Jersey Governor Chris Christie. Background In 2012, Democratic President and Vice President Barrack Obama and Joe Biden successfully won a Second Term against Former Massachusetts Governor Mitt Romney an U.S. Representative Paul Ryan. Obama's Second Term mainly focused on his attempts to improve the economy, reduce unemployment and implement his new universal health care law dubbed "Obama-care". Gradually, Obama's approval ratings dived and plunged into the 30's when in the October of 2013 when The Government shutdown. Obama's approval ratings ranged from as low as 29% to as high as 44% throughout his second term. Additionally, the botched implementation of Obama-Care also hurt him and many Americans faced higher premiums and cancellation notices. In The 2014 Midterms, The Democrats lost the senate and almost immidentaly faced the regret of using the Nuclear Option as Senate Majority Leader Mitch McConnel continually exploited it against Senate Minority Leader Harry Reid. In the same year, as he promised, President Obama withdraws the American troops from Afghanistan after the training of enough Afghan soldiers to give them the responsability for the security of Afghanistan against the Talibans and terrorism. It allows the USA to reduce the military spending. Obama still leads secret war against terrorism. Economic sanctions against Iran forced this country to give up it's nucleary project in 2015. The United States are about to become the greatest oil producer in the world by 2016, beating Saudi Arabia at this title. Speculation for who would run in 2016 began in the dawning hours of the 2012 Presidential Election with then- Secretary of State Hillary Clinton and Governor Chris Christie. When they announced they would run in late 2014 and early 2015, it was really no surprise to the media. Democratic Candidates *Hillary Clinton, U.S Secretary of State 2009- 2013, U.S Senator from New York 2001- 2009, Candidate in The 2008 Election (Nominee) *Joe Biden, Vice President of The United States since 2009, U.S. Senator from Delaware 1973- 2009, Candidate in The 1988 and 2008 Elections ( Withdrew on June 1st, 2016) *Jerry Brown, Governor of California since 2011 and 1975–1983; California Attorney General, 2007–2011, Candidate in The 1976, 1980 and 1992 Elections (Withdrew June 5th, 2016) *Martin O'Malley, Governor of Maryland 2007- 2015, Mayor of Baltimore 1999- 2007 ( Withdrew on May 11th, 2016) *Russ Feingold, U.S Senator from Wisconsin 1993- 2011 ( Withdrew on April 27th, 2016) *Brian Schweitzer, Governor of Montana 2005- 2013 ( Withdrew June 5th, 2016) *Howard Dean, Governor of Vermont 1991- 2003, Chairman of The Democratic National Committee 2005- 2009, Candidate in The 2004 Election (Withdrew On February 1st, 2016) Primaries Hillary Clinton campaigned as if she were the Incumbent and faced no serious opposition. Her biggest challenger was Californian Governor Jerry Brown who did very well on in The West and united a Collation of Western Democrats. Senator Bernie Sanders attempted to be a Progressive Challenger to Clinton, but The Democratic Party was fixed on Clinton. Clinton is seen as the only Democratic candidate to stand a chance Chris Christie, the favorite GOP candidate. In The 2015 Debates, her challengers continuously attacked her for what happened in Benghazi and brought up her handling with her husband's affairs. Clinton attacked her opponets that if she were to not be nominated, the other candidates would virtually have no chance against Chris Christie, the favored GOP nominee. Clinton secures the Democratic nomination after winning 46 contests on 50, 3675 delegates and 75 % of the popular vote. Republican Candidates *Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey since 2010 (Nominee) *Jeb Bush, Governor of Florida 1999-2007, Son of George H W Bush, Brother of George W. Bush *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011 *Rand Paul, U.S Senator from Kentucky since 2011 *Paul Ryan, U.S Representative from Wisconsin since 1999, 2012 Vice Presidential Nominee *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas since 2013, Solicitor General of Texas 2003–2008 *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin since 2011 *Bobby Jindal, Governor of Louisiana since 2008, U.S. Representative from Louisiana 2005–2008 Primaries The Republican Primaries started off with a very wide field of candidates. In fact, it broke Primary records for the most candidates in a field. The Republican Primiary was more fractured and splinted then ever before. There ended up being 3 Divisions: The Tea Party, which was heavily divided between Ted Cruz, Michelle Bachmann. Marco Rubio and Steve King. The Moderate Wing, which was heavily divided either between Chris Christie or Jeb Bush, and The Libertarian Wing, which backed Rand Paul. The Moderate Wing had the advantage because Jeb Bush and Chris Christie polled well against Hillary Clinton, either they were slightly behind, tied or ahead of Clinton. Campaign Hillary Clinton selects Julian Castro, mayor of San Antonio, Texas, as her running mate for his Mexican family origins. She made this choice to secure the Hispanic vote. The selection of Castro allows Clinton to lead narrowly Chris Christie in Texas. In his side, Christie selects Rand Paul as his running mate. Most of the American people is excited to elect the first woman as President of the United States. Clinton runs on her great political experience and his record as Secretary of the State (killing of Osama Bin Laden and withdrawal of the US troops from Iraq in 2011 under Obama's presidency). She makes remember the presidential record of his husband Bill Clinton (good economy, creation of 22 million jobs, pacific foreign policy, NATO victory in Kosovo in 1999). She promises to use the same economic policies of her husband to create new jobs and reduce the deficit and plans to create closer ties to China, Japan, Korea as to take advantage of the regions growth. Clinton accuses Christie of being inexperienced and lacking leadership. The election is scheduled on November 8th 2016. Clinton easily defeats Chris Christie by winning 432 great electors, 33 states and 55 % of the popular vote against 106 great electors, 17 states and 44 % of the popular vote. With the choice of Castro, she wins Florida, Colorado, Nevada and even narrowly Arizona and Texas. Hillary Clinton's presidential inauguration is scheduled on January 20th 2017. She becomes the first woman as President of the United States. Julian Castro becomes her vice-president. Category:Clinton vs Christie 2016 Category:US elections 2016